1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle extension for providing greater reach for a milling machine and more particularly to a spindle extension for a machine known as a Bridgeport milling machine to extend the right angle reach of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bridgeport milling machines are well known, vertical type machines of very versatile application. These machines comprise a base with a work table mounted thereon, a vertical column, and a spindle head joined with a motor. Milling machines of this type have structures on the spindle head which are designed to give stability to the tool. These structures include an outer rim for providing side to side stability, a hollow power transmission shaft concentrically disposed within the outer rim, and a draw bar inserted through the hollow power transmission shaft to hold the tool against the spindle head. A variety of tools are available for this machine which are attached to the spindle head to perform work on a work piece positioned on the worktable. One of the tools available for milling machines of this type provides a right angle extension to allow machining of the interior or exterior of a work piece positioned on the work table. When the work piece has a hollow configuration and machining must be performed on the interior surface of the hollow, the milling machine is often prevented from machining this surface because of contact between the work piece and the horizontal portion of the milling machine. Before this invention, another type of machine was required to perform this operation.